La conjuration des Presque morts
by Ljuke
Summary: Vingt-quatre ans après la bataille de Poudlard, le Monde des Sorciers craint la levée d'une armée d'Inferi. Harry doit protéger un enfant terrifiant. Et, si celui-ci n'était autre que Lord Voldemort ? Et, si vous plongiez au coeur de la magie noire?
1. Le Mangeur d'âme

.

o§O§o

**_._**

_**LA CONJURATION DES PRESQUE-MORTS**_

.

o§O§o

.

.

_**Résumé :**__ Vingt-quatre ans après la bataille de Poudlard, d'étranges rumeurs font craindre au Ministère de la Magie la levée d'une armée d'Inferi. Harry Potter se voit confier la protection d'un enfant terrifiant : la dernière arme du Ministère. Et, si cet enfant n'était autre que Lord Voldemort ? Et, si vous plongiez au cœur de la magie noire ? _

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Rating <span>: **T (peut-être M par la suite)**  
>Certains passages seront un peu sombres. Néanmoins, <strong>il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une death fic, et, il n'y aura pas de scène au contenu explicite ―<strong> n'en déplaise aux avides lecteurs de Slash, Lemon, et autres.

.

Disclaimer :  
>-Les personnages restent ―bien évidemment― la propriété de J.K Rowling, excepté mes OC, que vous reconnaîtrez rapidement.<br>-Il s'agit d'une simple fanfiction, je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de sa publication.

.

Pairings/Personnages principaux/univers:  
>-Les couples sont fidèles à l'œuvre originale.<br>-L'histoire tourne principalement autour d'Harry Potter, et d'autres personnages traditionnels du fandom (pour garder un peu de surprise, je n'en dirais pas plus)  
>-L'univers est post-Poudlard et respecte (à peu près) les livres précédents.<p>

.

Petit mot de l'auteur : 

C'est la première histoire que je poste. Je fais ça pour m'amuser, mais si vous avez des remarques sur mon écriture, ou, si vous vous voulez tout simplement me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !

.

.

BONNE LECTURE !  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

o§O§o

.

**PROLOGUE**

**LE MANGEUR D'AME  
>.<strong>

o§O§o

**. **

**.**

**.  
><strong>**.**

. D'est en ouest, d'étranges rumeurs parcouraient les hautes terres reculées d'Ecosse ; des rumeurs de mort qui effrayaient les vieux fermiers ; des rumeurs d'êtres démoniaques qui terrorisaient les enfants. Près de Dornoch, des murmures à propos de sépultures profanées, de caveaux brisés, et parfois même, de morts qui sortaient d'eux-mêmes de leur tombe se répandaient avec peur. Trois cents, c'était le nombre de cimetières qui étaient, semblait-il, touchés par ces étranges phénomènes. Les autorités locales, alertées par les villageois des différentes bourgades autour de Dornoch, avaient conclu aux agissements d'une secte, et, l'affaire s'était arrêtée là. Les fermiers étaient retournés à leur semailles, et, les rumeurs se propageaient silencieusement. Il était question d'une créature à l'apparence humaine, grande, à l'allure imposante et aux longs cheveux noirs emmêlés, dont le visage d'un blanc cadavérique maculé de sang, était caché sous l'ombre d'une immense cape, si noire qu'elle aspirait la lumière alentour. On prétendait qu'elle contrôlait les morts, et dévorait les âmes des vivants qu'elle tuait. On disait l'avoir aperçue peu après la mise en caveau du Père Callagan, et l'avoir vue disparaître en se changeant en air. Des chasseurs du village de Redmoon l'avaient rencontrée fortuitement lors d'une battue. Un seul d'entre eux était revenu, racontant avec démence que le Mangeur d'âme avait trouvé refuge dans une vieille masure abandonnée au cœur des bois. Mais, comment lutter contre un démon ?

.

. Le démon, en vérité, n'en était pas un. C'était un sorcier, un adepte d'une magie bien plus noire et bien plus ancienne que la plupart ne pouvaient l'imaginer, et dont ils redoutaient l'existence. Et, ce soir-là, le Mangeur d'âme ―comme l'appelaient les moldus― s'exerçait à son art dans la masure abandonnée. Il se tenait dans l'ombre d'une lucarne abimée, dont les rideaux déchirés et rongés par le temps s'agitaient à cause des courants d'air qui traversaient la pièce, emportant une forte odeur de putréfaction à l'extérieur. Il écrivait à la lueur des chandelles, dont émanaient par moment des volutes de fumées noires à l'odeur âcre. Seul le crissement de sa plume d'oie sur le vieux parchemin jauni résonnait dans la pièce, suivit, quelques fois, du tapotement de l'extrémité de celle-ci sur le rebord de l'encrier. Le sorcier portait un long chandail sale et rapiécé, qui lui tombait avec négligence sur les genoux. Sa longue crinière de cheveux noirs emmêlés cascadait avec désordre sur ses épaules carrées, et lui donnait un air sauvage. Il reposa la plume sur son porte-plume, et tendit la main vers l'une des chandelles, dont la mèche de chanvre se dissociait. La saisissant, il se leva dans un grincement de chaise. Une lueur de démence brillait dans ses yeux cernés. Les traits de son visage cadavéreux étaient tirés, et, sa mâchoire pointait de sa face émaciée. Il savait que des rumeurs se répandaient, et était conscient qu'_ils _ne tarderaient pas à le trouver.

.

. La petite pièce circulaire, dans laquelle il se trouvait, ne contenait qu'une table jonchée d'objets tranchants en métal ou en os, et de récipients de verre sombre contenant des charognes. Il s'avança vers la table de chêne sale, et d'un geste de la main chassa les mouches qui tournaient autour des chairs et y pondaient leurs œufs. Il posa maladroitement la chandelle, et attrapa un couteau à crochet. D'un geste, il entra la lame recourbée dans l'animal et l'éviscéra, puis saisissant le scalpel, il le dépeça. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il posa délicatement l'instrument métallique sur le bord de la table, et empoigna une longue aiguille en os dont le chas laissait passer un fil épais. Il commença alors de rassembler les morceaux de chair.

.

. Des bruits de pas firent grincer le plancher de l'étage, et la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Un vieil homme au dos voûté s'avança en claudiquant sur sa canne. Une épaisse cape de voyage terreuse était agrafée sur ses épaules.

―Je t'avais déjà interdit de me déranger, Selwyn, déclara le Mangeur d'âme d'une voix forte.

. Le très vieux sorcier ôta le pan de tissu qui lui masquait une partie du visage, dévoilant une balafre qui lui courait de la tempe gauche au menton.

―Prends tes affaires, Potter arrive, l'informa t-il d'une voix rauque.

―Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

. En réponse, Selwyn se dirigea vers la lucarne. Alors que le sorcier reprit son labeur, il attendit. L'air froid qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce le fit frissonner ; il mit ses mains dans le pli de sa cape. La clairière semblait morte. Le clapotis de la rivière avait cessé, et les oiseaux s'étaient tus. Peu à peu, les contours d'ombres mouvantes se dessinèrent parmi les pins. Les silhouettes formèrent une masse sombre qui s'approchait.

―C'est Potter. Il est en train de rompre les sortilèges de protection. Ils sont au moins cinq avec lui, remarqua le vieil homme.

. Le Mangeur d'âme ne répondit pas. Il trempa délicatement ses outils dans un sceau d'eau boueuse posé sous la table, et examina attentivement son œuvre. L'ensemble des chairs formait ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un cœur humain dont on reconnaissait nettement les artères qui saillaient des extrémités. Le sorcier chercha sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon et murmura _:_  
><em>―Incendio.<em>

. Alors que les charognes se consumaient par la magie des flammes verdoyantes, il nettoya ses outils, et les rangea dans un écrin en ébène. La boîte était sculptée d'un blason représentant un jeune garçon qui charmait la mort avec une flûte. Le vieil homme toussota. Le Mangeur d'âme referma l'écrin, et d'un geste de baguette fit disparaître la multitude d'objets qui restaient, éparpillés sur la table. Il rabattit les manches de son chandail sur ses bras, et fit apparaître une cape de voyage.  
>―Où allons-nous, Faust ? demanda Selwyn.<p>

. Mais, Faust ne répondit pas.

. La porte de la masure s'ouvrit avec fracas quelques minutes plus tard. Et, les deux sorciers avaient déjà disparus, emportant avec eux, toutes traces de leur passage.

.

.

.

o§O§o

.

.

1. Conjuration : complot, manigance secrète.  
>2. Dornoch est une vrai ville d'Ecosse, c'était juste pour en choisir une.<br>3. Dans _Macbeth_, de Shakespeare, les sorcières des landes se transforment en bulle d'air. L'histoire se déroule également en écosse.  
>4. Le docteur Faust est le héros d'un conte populaire allemand du XVIème siècle, qui relate le destin de cet homme savant, déçu par le peu de reconnaissance qu'il reçoit de son art, et qui fait un pacte avec le diable, Méphistophélès. Celui-ci lui offre une seconde vie tournée vers les plaisirs sensibles, en échange de son âme.<p>

.


	2. La dernière arme du Ministère

Disclaimer :  
>-Les personnages restent ―bien évidemment― la propriété de J.K Rowling, excepté mes OC, que vous reconnaîtrez rapidement.<br>-Il s'agit d'une simple fanfiction je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de sa publication.

.

.

.

.

Tout d'abord, un TRES GRAND MERCI à Wing of pain qui a bien voulu me servir de betâ !

Merci également à Myshka01 et à Remus J. Potter-Lupin pour vos reviews très encourageantes.

J'espère que ce premier, et plus long que prévu, chapitre vous plaira =)

BONNE LECTURE !

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

o§O§o

.

.

**LA DERNIERE ARME DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE **

.

.

o§O§o

.

.

. Au cours de ces derniers mois, les agissements du Mangeur d'âme avaient contraint le Ministère de la Magie à prendre des mesures importantes. Un petit groupe d'aurors avait été nommé sous la direction d'Harry Potter, et se consacrait exclusivement à la poursuite des nécromanciens. La situation dans le monde des sorciers devenait de plus en plus préoccupante. Les rumeurs inquiétantes des cimetières moldus faisaient craindre aux sorciers la levée d'une armée d'Inferi. Certains pensaient qu'il s'agissait là d' actes désespérés des derniers mangemorts en fuite. Vingt-quatre ans après la bataille de Poudlard, la paix fragile du monde des sorciers était menacée.

. Un frisson parcourut la nuque d'Harry Potter. D'un geste fatigué, il reposa la gazette du sorcier sur la table basse, et porta sa fiole de potion énergisante à ses lèvres. Il en but quelques gorgées et grimaça. Le liquide violet avait un goût aigre. Etre célèbre n'avait jamais été facile ; être promu Chef du Bureau des Aurors, l'était encore moins, surtout depuis ces étranges évènements. Le crépitement du feu le fit sursauter. Le sorcier tourna la tête : un morceau de parchemin léché par des flammes pourpres venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée.

―Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'écria-t-il.

. Il reposa précipitamment la fiole sur la table et bondit de son canapé de chintz. Il attrapa le vieux tisonnier de fonte, et tira le parchemin des cendres rougeoyantes. Lorsqu'il se fut assuré qu'il était refroidi, il le déplia, et déchiffra à contrecœur l'écriture alambiquée à l'encre rouge qui indiquait :

.

.

_Rassemblement général des Chefs de Bureau,  
>Veuillez vous présenter en salle 107 du troisième étage.<br>Amitiés, _  
><em>Alberta Ginevra McGillian,<br>Chef du Département de la Justice magique,  
>Ordre de Merlin, première classe. <em>

_._

_._

. Il jeta le parchemin dans l'âtre, et voyant que les flammes le consumaient, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la salle-de-bain. Il s'arrêta devant le vieux miroir de bronze. L'objet à la surface lisse et bordée d'argent lui renvoyait son reflet fatigué. De profondes cernes encadraient ses yeux, presque aussi noires que ses cheveux de jais. Il passa une main sur son visage aux traits tirés, et tendit sa main vers le peigne de bronze édenté qui lui avait été offert par son parrain.

. Depuis la mort de Lord Voldemort, Harry avait choisi de vivre au Square Grimmaurd. Il n'avait pas été facile au début de convaincre Ginny, mais elle avait finit par céder devant son insistance. Ensemble, ils avaient transformé la vieille demeure, et l'avaient rendue plus chaleureuse. De nombreux sortilèges avaient été nécessaires pour effacer les traces de magie noire qui avait été réalisée. Quelques rares vestiges rappelaient néanmoins aux Potter qu'ils vivaient dans la très ancienne et noble maison des Black, tels que le portrait de la mère de Sirius ―qui à présent était muet — celui de Phineas Nigellus, l'arbre généalogique de Sirius, ou encore, les armoiries des Black. Harry se hâta de s'habiller, et emprunta les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, d'où il entendit une voix familière glousser.

—La directrice de Poudlard m'envoie vous informer que votre aîné a encore fait des siennes.

. Il s'arrêta net, et se tourna vers le portrait de Phineas Nigellus. Le vieux sorcier aux yeux noirs perçants et à la barbe grise poursuivit, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres :

―Il semblerait que votre beau-frère lui ait demandé de ramener des bandimons de la foret interdite. Ce sont les centaures qui l'ont trouvé, accompagné de votre nièce, errant sur leur territoire.

—Merci Phineas. J'irai m'entretenir avec le Professeur McGonagall.

. En ces temps troublés, les bêtises de James étaient le dernier de ses soucis, et, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient les bandimons. Il se doutait que son épouse enverrait une autre beuglante à leur fils. Mrs Potter ne travaillait pas, mais aidait ses frères, Georges et Ronald Weasley, à leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Après la mort de Lord Voldemort, ce commerce avait connu un vif succès. Mais à présent, les affaires devenaient un peu plus difficiles. Néanmoins, au grand désespoir de Ginny, le meilleur client de Georges ―qui n'était autre que James— assurait à lui seul la revente à Poudlard. L'aîné des enfants Potter, n'avait jamais été doué pour les études, contrairement à son frère Albus. Enfant, il passait son temps à jouer des tours aux différents membres de sa famille. Adolescent, il rétorquait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne poursuivrait pas ses études et arrêterait Poudlard lors de sa sixième année, comme son modèle : l'oncle Georges. Mais, être le fils d'Harry Potter, et surtout de Ginny Potter n'était pas si simple, et aussi, avait-il cédé à la pression familiale et tenterait-il de passer ses ASPICS.

.

.

. Sur le palier, Harry s'assura que la porte d'entrée était bien fermée, et transplana dans un _pop_ sonore. Il atterrit dans une salle aux murs de briques rouges et à l'odeur terreuse. Celle-ci le conduisit dans un corridor pavé de dalles de marbre noir. Des bruits de pas y résonnèrent, et le sorcier aperçut une vieille femme habillée d' une longue robe pervenche et d'un chapeau pointu.

―Bien le bonjour Mr Potter, déclara la sorcière, comment vont les affaires ?

. Harry hocha nonchalamment la tête en signe de politesse, et passa son chemin en silence. Après avoir parcourut un long et étroit couloir de dalles blanches, il traversa l'immensité de la Grande Salle d'où s'élevait une fontaine d'or représentant un sorcier, une sorcière à grand chapeau, un centaure et un elfe de maison. Autrefois subjugué par la splendeur et le détail de la sculpture, Harry ne lui accordait à présent plus aucune importance. La statue avait fini par faire partie du décor, tout comme les nombreux secrets du Bureau des Aurors. Des files de sorciers et sorcières s'agitaient bruyamment dans la salle. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, un jeune auror portant une robe mauve et un catogan se précipita vers lui l'air inquiet :

―Rassemblement des Chefs de Bureau ? J'espère que rien de très grave n'est arrivé, balbutia-t-il en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

. Mais, Harry ne répondit pas. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, et, il arriva dans la salle 107. Il frissonna, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celle-ci était déjà presque remplie d'une trentaine de sorciers. Un tel rassemblement n'était certainement pas un bon présage. Le Survivant s'assit en silence. Les deux sorciers assis sur sa droite quelques sièges plus loin murmuraient à voix basse. Harry les avaient aperçus une fois auparavant : des Langues-de-Plomb du Département des Mystères.

. Soudain, au cœur de l'estrade, une vieille sorcière leva les bras en signe de silence. L'allure altière, elle avait attaché sa longue chevelure blanche en une natte solide qu'elle avait posée sur son épaule. Elle portait une élégante robe verte et pourpre, et un chapeau sombre orné d'un ruban. Elle se nommait Alberta McGillian, et était le Chef du Département de la Justice Magique, dont dépendait le Bureau des Aurors. D'ordinaire, elle était les yeux invisibles du Ministère. Depuis qu'il était devenu Chef du Bureau des Aurors, Harry ne l'avait aperçue que deux fois. La première, lors de sa promotion ―la version officielle était qu'il avait été nommé afin de remplacer Barril Hampton qui partait à la retraite à l'autre bout du monde. En vérité, Barril Hampton était mort, et l'on avait retrouvé son corps démembré flottant dans le Loch Ness ; la seconde, lorsqu'il s'était vu confier la traque d'un groupe de nécromanciens en Ecosse.

. Les murmures de la salle cessèrent rapidement, et la vieille sorcière fit apparaître un fauteuil avant de s'asseoir. Puis, lorsqu'elle se fut assurée que l'assemblée avait toute son attention, elle déclara d'une voix forte et monotone :

―Au vu des derniers évènements, j'ai jugé indispensable de rassembler notre conseil. Le Bureau des Aurors, sous la direction de Harry Potter —ici présent ― et sous la juridiction du Département de la Justice Magique a désormais la preuve que les disparitions des cimetières se produisant, non seulement en Ecosse et au pays de Galles, mais aussi dans d'autres pays, ne sont pas uniquement le fait d'anciens mangemorts. Nous avons également la preuve que des attaques d'Inferi ont été perpétrées sur des moldus en Corée, et qu' une vague de détraqueurs est apparue en Nouvelle-Zélande, ce qui confirme le fait qu'il s'agisse de nécromanciens. La Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers s'est rassemblée hier, et Mr Harold Springfield —ici présent― et en contact direct avec notre représentant Mr Percy Weasley, nous a informé que les Ministères de Nouvelle-Zélande, de Bulgarie et de Norvège, ont déjà tenu au courant les responsables moldus, par mesure de prévention. Nous devons, quoiqu'il advienne, éviter la panique des sorciers et sorcières de Grande Bretagne, si nous ne souhaitons pas reproduire ce qui s'est passé lors de la prise du pouvoir de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom…

—Son nom était Voldemort.

. La vieille sorcière s'interrompit. L'assemblée se tourna vers Harry, et le dévisagea avec respect. Même après ces années, le nom du puissant Mage Noir n'avait de cesse de faire trembler le Monde de la Magie.

―Si nous ne souhaitons pas reproduire ce qui s'est passé lors de la prise du pouvoir de… _Lord_ _Voldemort_, il y a quarante-cinq ans. Un début consisterait à envisager la création d'un comité qui autorisera ou prohibera la diffusion d'informations dans nos journaux…

—Il me semble que cette méthode a démontré son inefficacité lors du retour de… _Lord_ _Voldemort_, l'interrompit un vieux sorcier, en prenant soin de regarder Harry lorsqu'il prononça le nom.

. La vieille sorcière croisa les bras, et répondit :

—Certes, mais il me semble que _l'inefficacité_ de cette méthode provient du fait que le Ministre de l'époque —Mr Cornellus Fudge― s'était borné à nier _son_ retour. Je ne vous parle pas de _cacher_ la vérité à la communauté des sorciers et sorcières, mais de _contrôler_ les informations divulguées.

―La gazette du sorcier est déjà soumise à ces restrictions, lui reprocha une vieille sorcière qui portait un chapeau à papillons, Concrètement quelles mesures proposez-vous ?

. Et, soudain, les chefs des différents bureaux se mirent à parler tous en même temps. Harry était, bien sûr, très informé sur la situation du Monde des Sorciers, hors de Grande-Bretagne. Ses beaux-frères constituaient à eux seuls un véritable réseau d'informations. Il y avait tout d'abord Charlie, qui travaillait à la protection et à la surveillance des dragons en Roumanie ; Bill qui vivait en France, et occupait un poste à la filiale de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, et par conséquent pouvait connaître de précieux renseignements par les gobelins ; Percy qui siégeait à la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers et enfin, Ron qui sous couvert de la boutique de Farce et Attrapes Weasley —qui s'était installée à travers le monde entier― fournissait à Harry des informations aussi importantes que celles des services de renseignement du Ministère de la Magie. En réalité, Ron avait toujours aidé Harry. Devenu auror après un premier échec à l'examen, il avait permis la capture du mangemort Jugson. Mais, blessé lors de la mission, il avait choisi de quitter le Bureau des Aurors.

. Brusquement, l'un des deux Langues-de-Plomb se leva, et demanda le silence.

—La plupart des sorciers et sorcières de notre communauté ne savent pas se battre face à des Inferi ou des détraqueurs. Je propose la création d'un comité qui veillerait à enseigner à notre communauté comment se protéger.

―Etes-vous conscient que _tous_ les sorciers ne sont pas _capables_ de produire un patronus ou de démembrer un Inferius ? lui objecta un autre sorcier.

. Et, le brouhaha recommença. Le rassemblement n'avait servi à rien, hormis à renforcer les querelles intestines au sein des différents départements et bureaux du Ministère.

.

.

. Contrarié, Harry retourna à son bureau. A peine se fut-il installé dans son confortable fauteuil que quelqu'un frappa avec démence à la porte.

—Entrez, dit-il d'une voix forte et contrariée.

―Mille Gorgones, Harry !

. Le sorcier reconnut la voix aigüe d'Hermione, et réalisa à la manière dont elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau qu'elle était furieuse. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et des tâches d'encres avaient sali le haut de sa robe à col blanc. Elle s'avança, et le menaça de son index.

—Te rends-tu compte que_ ma_ fille aurait pu être blessée par _ton _bon-à-rien de fils ? hurla-t-elle.

. Depuis ces seize dernières années, Harry ne se souvenait pas que rien n'avait pu être plus important pour les Weasley que leur fille Rose. Du même âge qu'Albus, elle avait été envoyée par le choixpeau à Griffondor, et avait toujours fait la fierté de ses parents. Mais, il semblait qu'elle finissait toujours par participer —malgré elle selon les dires d'Hermione― aux aventures de son fils aîné.

―Je parlerai à James…

—Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de jeter un sort à ce garnement ! Tu te rends compte que les bandimons font partis des créatures magiques de deuxième catégorie ! Rose aurait pu perdre un doigt, ou un orteil, ou…

―Calme-toi Hermione. Les enfants vont bien.

—Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas, Harry. Tu es _beaucoup_ trop permissif.

. Harry soupira discrètement. Après avoir passé leur ASPICS l'année suivant la mort de Lord Voldemort, Hermione avait choisi de poursuivre ses études à l'Académie de Justice Magique de Grande-Bretagne. Elle avait ensuite brillamment intégrée le département de la Justice Magique du Ministère de la Magie, et faisait depuis peu partie du Magenmagot, la cour de justice. La naissance de sa fille Rose avait renforcé ses convictions, et elle n'avait cessé de créer toute sorte de lois afin de rendre le monde meilleur, la plus connue, et la plus controversée, étant celle donnant des droits aux elfes de maison, et à d'autres créatures magiques.

―Je sais, répondit-il, mais n'oublie pas que nous avons eu leurs âges aussi.  
>—Justement Harry ! Quand je pense au nombre insensé de fois où nous aurions pu nous faire renvoyer, ou pire tuer…<br>―Ils n'ont rien à craindre. Voldemort ne peut pas revenir d'entre les morts, Hermione.

. La sorcière reprit sa respiration et marmonna rapidement.

—Il y a des choses que tu sais Harry, sur ces… disparitions. Ronald refuse de m'en parler.  
>—Ron est en mission, lui expliqua –t-il<br>―Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je travaille pour un autre bureau, que je ne peux pas vous aider.  
>—Si je puis me permettre Hermione, je crois que Ron préfère savoir son épouse en sécurité et…<br>—Et tu diras à Ron, que je préfère que vous restiez tous les deux en vie ! Et, dois-je _encore_ te rappeler qui t'a permis de trouver où était la pierre philosophale, la chambre des secrets, qui a sauvé Sirius, qui a…  
>―Je sais. Je sais Hermione.<br>—MRS WEASLEY ! Je vous trouve enfin !

. Une sorcière un peu replète, et visiblement essoufflée venait d'interpeler Hermione. Elle portait une robe noire à dentelle bleue et une liasse de parchemin.

― Vous…Vous… le gobelin… le vampire, balbutia-t-elle avec difficulté.

. Hermione pesta, et sortit de la pièce en criant :

—N'oublie de parler à _ton_ fils !

.

.

. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et un bruit de froissement fit sursauter Harry, qui aperçut un morceau de parchemin volant dans sa direction. Il le saisit et lut :

.

_Dans mon bureau,  
>Alberta Mc Gillian<em>

.

.

. A contrecoeur, le sorcier se leva, et traversa les méandres du Ministère de la Magie. Bientôt, il arriva à destination. La vieille sorcière ferma la porte de son bureau, et s'assura par des sortilèges que personne ne pouvait les écouter.

―Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous montrez. Suivez-moi.

Et, elle fit apparaître un couloir qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il s'agissait d'un corridor muni de hautes marches de marbre noir glissantes qui descendaient aux étages inférieurs. Harry sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon. L'endroit avait quelque chose d'effrayant, comme s'il était imprégné profondément d'une puissante magie ancestrale.

—_Lumos_, murmura t-il.

Après les escaliers sombres, Harry et la vieille sorcière s'engouffrèrent dans un couloir obscur et étroit, éclairé seulement par des petites chandelles accrochées aux murs d'obsidienne. Le couloir déboucha sur un autre couloir, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

. Soudain, Alberta McGillian s'arrêta devant une grande porte d'albâtre. Harry examina un instant le fronton d'inscriptions runiques en lettres d'argent, dont les entrelacs formaient la cime d'un gigantesque acacia. La sorcière tendit sa baguette de merisier, et, murmura une incantation. Le passage s'ouvrit. Les deux sorciers se trouvaient désormais dans une immense pièce aux parois blanches dont ils ne pouvaient distinguer ni les murs, ni le sol et ni le plafond. Cependant, la Chef du Département de la Justice Magique avança et prononça un autre sortilège. Une autre porte surgit devant elle, dévoilant une autre pièce sombre. En plissant les yeux, le Chef du Bureau des Aurors distingua des étagères remplies d'objets de toutes sortes.

—Ne touchez à rien.

A en juger par l'épais nuage de poussière que soulevaient leurs chaussures, personne ne semblait être venu ici depuis très longtemps. Ils passèrent devant un feu pourpre qui crépitait bruyamment. Puis, soudain, le feu se métamorphosa en glace. Une cloche résonna un peu plus loin. Une autre porte venait d'apparaître. Une porte noire, dont le halo sombre semblait aspirer la moindre parcelle de lumière qui l'entourait. La sorcière formula une autre incantation. Et la porte noire s'ouvrit en silence. Quoi que ce fut, la chose que voulait lui montrer la vieille sorcière semblait bien cachée. Désorienté, Harry craignait de ne plus pouvoir sortir du dédale de portes et de couloirs. Une petite salle aux murs pourpres se dévoila devant leur yeux. En son centre se tenait un objet imposant caché par un long drap blanc.

―Ceci doit rester, et restera entre nous, Mr Potter.

―Je vous le promets.

. Puis, les lèvres de la vieille sorcière s'étirèrent en un mince sourire.

―Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous êtes sur le point de découvrir l'arme la plus puissante du Ministère de la magie, une arme si puissante qu'en être le gardien du secret ne suffirait pas à garantir sa sécurité. J'exige de vous un serment inviolable.

―Très bien.

. Et, Harry s'exécuta. Il dénuda son avant-bras et le tendit vers la sorcière afin qu'elle puisse jeter le sortilège. Le contact de sa baguette avec la peau le fit frissonner. Le Survivant comprenait que ces pratiques, bien que détestables, étaient courantes et nécessaires au sein du Bureau des Aurors. Certains secrets étaient lourds à porter, et, Harry savait désormais que si le Ministère avait eu autant de mal à tomber aux mains de Lord Voldemort, c'était en partie grâce à ces méthodes. Lorsque ce fut fait, la vieille femme s'approcha lentement de l'objet, et ôta le drap. Un miroir à la surface ondulant comme de l'eau claire se tenait devant eux. Les bordures avaient des reflets d'or et d'argent. Des entrelacs bleus pâles couraient à leur surface comme s'ils étaient animés.

―Après vous, Mr Potter.

. Le sorcier approcha une main hésitante. A son contact, les entrelacs bleus pâles se figèrent. Sitôt, il se sentit aspiré de l'autre côté du miroir. Il se tenait dans une pièce sombre aux murs bleus recouverts d'étoiles, et au plancher poussiéreux. La sorcière leva sa baguette, et la pièce s'éclaira. Une masse noire apparut peu à peu en son centre. Harry put distinguer avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait d'un amas de couverture. Un grognement s'éleva.

―Lève-toi. Je t'ai amené Harry Potter, Chef du Bureau des Aurors.

. Et, Harry réalisa avec saisissement qu'au milieu des couvertures se tenait un enfant. Le garçon ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années. Il se frotta lentement les yeux, et bailla. Puis, il passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux noirs pour les aplatir. Il dévisagea le sorcier avec intérêt quelques secondes avant de bailler à nouveau et de se lever. Il portait négligemment une longue chemise de nuit bleu-ciel à rayures. Derrière l'enfant, le sorcier put entrevoir une grande table sur laquelle reposaient divers instruments en métal, et des rouleaux de parchemins.

―J'ai entendu parler de vous, Mr Potter. Beaucoup pensent que vous êtes un prodige comme moi, d'autres pensent que vous devez votre travail uniquement à votre _célébrité. _

. Harry frissonna. Cet enfant avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Ses yeux d'un noir profond le dévisageaient sournoisement, et son visage affichait un petit sourire narquois. Un doute l'assaillait. Il ne craignait de comprendre ce que cet enfant était, et ce dont il était, ou serait capable.

―Je ne comprends pas, est-_elle_ ici, ce dont vous m'avez parlé ?

. Et, la sorcière hocha la tête en direction du garçon.

―Je vous ordonne de protéger cet enfant. S'il le faut, vous mourrez pour lui.

. Et, Harry regarda l'enfant. Ses habits étaient tâchés de sang.

―Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Mr Potter. Mon nom est Elvis. Rassurez-vous, je serais sage.

. D'instinct Harry recula. La dernière arme du Ministère de la magie était un enfant. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens ! Il croisa à nouveau le regard du garçon. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais quelque chose le mettait inconsciemment en garde. Dans le silence d'un sourire le garçon se tourna vers le mur de la pièce. Il ramassa sa baguette, et la fit tournoyer négligemment dans les airs pour ranger à leur place les instruments de métal.

―Elvis est l'un des derniers nécromanciens, et en dépit de son jeune âge a montré des capacités étonnantes.

. C'en était plus qu'Harry ne pouvait supporter. Sans réfléchir, il laissa ses jambes le guider jusqu'au miroir qui ondulait comme de l'eau claire. Et, il s'éloigna de l'enfant.

.

.

.

.

1. Bandimons : amas de moisissure doté d'une paire d'yeux. Une invasion de bandimons peut détruire une maison car leur sécrétions font pourrir les fondations  
>2. Saisissement : émotion vive et soudaine<p>

.

.


	3. Le courage d'un père

Disclaimer (encore et toujours^^) :  
>-Les personnages restent ―bien évidemment― la propriété de J.K Rowling, excepté mes OC, que vous reconnaîtrez rapidement.<br>-Il s'agit d'une simple fanfiction je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de sa publication.

.

Résumé :  
>Après que Harry Potter et son groupe d'Aurors aient découverts leur cachette, le nécromancien Faust et le mangemort Selwyn cherchent un endroit sûr...<p>

.

.

BONNE LECTURE !  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

o§O§o

.

.

**2.**

**LE COURAGE D'UN PERE**

.

.

o§O§o

.

.

. Emmitouflé dans sa cape de voyage terreuse, le très vieux sorcier s'avançait dans les champs. L'étroit chemin de terre, boueux et bosselé, lui rendait la marche difficile, malgré sa canne. Soudain, un imposant enchevêtrement de branchages d'if l'arrêta.

―C'est ici, déclara-t-il.

. Le visage en partie caché par le col de son chandail, Faust leva sa baguette et exécuta le sortilège. Les buissons morts s'enflammèrent, dévoilant un passage. Sitôt les flammes éteintes, les deux sorciers s'avancèrent jusqu'à un grand portail de fer forgé, dont les colonnes de métal noir étaient surmontées d'un paon. Lorsque Selwyn leva sa baguette, l'animal au plumage d'un blanc neigeux criailla et fit la roue. Et, dans un cliquetis métallique, les battants du portail s'ouvrirent sur le jardin qui menait au manoir. L'allée principale, autrefois si soignée avait disparue, ensevelie sous les masses buissonneuses sombres des belladones, des genévriers et des ronces. Il fallu aux deux sorciers user de leur magie pour ne pas se blesser par maladresse, ou encore déchirer leurs capes. Dans l'obscurité d'une nuit sans lune, le jardin laissé à l'abandon dans l'ombre de l'imposant manoir avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Faust sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque. Il resserra son emprise sur sa baguette. Des sculptures déchiquetées par la foudre montraient encore leur tête des saillies du toit d'ardoise, et, les fenêtres de l'étage étaient brisées.

. Puis, le très vieux sorcier s'avança vers la porte principale de la demeure. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette quelques instants et poussa les battants. L'endroit semblait abandonné. Le dallage de marbre clair était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, si bien qu'il était impossible d'en déterminer la couleur d'origine, et, des araignées avaient tissé leurs toiles un peu partout. Seuls les armoiries des frontons des portes se dressaient fièrement devant eux, et leur rappelaient qui hantait ces lieux.

―_Hominium_ _Revelio_, murmura Selwyn.

Une faible lueur bleue s'échappa de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Le mangemort émit un rictus. Accélérant le pas, il se dirigea vers les escaliers de pierre, et monta à l'étage. Il passa un étroit corridor dont les murs conservaient des pans de tapisserie déchirés, et s'arrêta dans une pièce qui s'apparentait à un bureau. Un homme se tenait là. Une bougie posée sur le meuble finement sculpté où il était accoudé, il lisait un épais volume. Ses longs cheveux blancs pendaient avec négligence dans son dos. Il avait le teint pâle, et son nez autrefois pointu avait été cassé et tordu. Peu habitué à la compagnie, l'homme ne se retourna pas lorsque Selwyn toussota.

―Je savais que l'un d'entre vous reviendrait me hanter, déclara-t-il le regard vague.

―Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est sur le point de revenir à la vie, l'informa Selwyn.

. Mais, l'homme ne répondit pas, et se contenta de fixer l'ouvrage. Informé par la Gazette du Sorcier des évènements récents, il s'attendait à la visite d'un des derniers mangemorts. Son père était l'un d'entre eux, et adolescent, il avait été contraint de servir, lui aussi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

―Nous avons besoin d'un endroit sûr.

. Brusquement, il referma l'ouvrage. Depuis des mois, il avait redouté cette visite, et s'était préparé en conséquence. D'un geste posé, il saisit la vieille canne en argent dont le pommeau serti d'émeraudes représentait la tête d'un serpent. Et, il fit face à ses opposants.

―Je ne suis _pas_ mon père… qui que vous soyez, déclara-t-il d'une voix hautaine, et je mourrai miséreux plutôt que d'être aussi _lâche_ que lui.  
>―Comment oses-tu ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…<p>

. Mais, le très vieux sorciers fut interrompu par une quinte de toux.

―Vous mourriez plutôt que de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qu'est-il advenu de l'honneur de votre famille ? demanda Faust d'une voix tranchante.

. En vérité, pendant des années, Drago Malefoy avait ardemment désiré que les choses furent autres. Après la chute du Mage Noir, ses parents et lui-même avaient fui hors de l'Angleterre. Ils avaient alors mené une vie d'errance, traqués sans relâche par les aurors du Ministère de la Magie. En d'autres circonstances, Drago aurait pu s'enorgueillir d'avoir traversé plus de la moitié du monde. Car, ce n'est que plusieurs années après leur fuite, que les époux Malefoy reçurent leur jugement et leur condamnation. Son père, Lucius Malefoy reçut le baiser du détraqueur, et sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy fut envoyée à Azkaban pendant deux ans, pour complicité. Quant à l'homme, ce fut uniquement à la demande de Harry Potter, qu'il échappa à un emprisonnement.

. En dépit de la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour sa vie, il conservait toujours de la rancœur envers son vieil ennemi. Mais, les années s'étaient écoulées, et Drago s'était marié. Son épouse, Astoria Greengrass lui avait donné un fils : Scorpius. Et, il avait été heureux, même si les richesses des Malefoy avaient été fortement diminuées, et leur honneur terni. A cette époque, il sortait encore hors du manoir, bien que rarement, car il lui était difficile de supporter les regards des sorciers et de leurs enfants qui murmuraient au mangemort sur son chemin. Astoria travaillait chez un apothicaire, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Son père était un vieil ami de Lucius, et sa famille était l'une de ces vieilles familles de sang pur. Après la condamnation des époux Malefoy, les Greengrass avaient aidé Drago, lui prêtant les fonds nécessaires pour réhabiliter le manoir. Son fils, Scorpius était un garçon plutôt calme pour son âge. Il était allé à Serdaigle, ce qui faisait la plus grande fierté de son père, brisant ainsi le cycle des traditions de la famille Malefoy. Il y avait eu des murmures, des critiques, néanmoins, l'enfant n'y avait pas prêté attention.

. Cependant, les derniers évènements avaient contraint son épouse et son fils à s'éloigner du manoir. Les laisser partir, lui avait énormément coûté, mais pensant les protéger, Drago ne s'y était pas opposé. Et, peu à peu, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. En vérité, il haïssait les Potter. Tout ce qu'il voyait était la vie misérable dans laquelle il vivait depuis son éloignement avec ceux, qui étaient plus chers encore à ses yeux que l'honneur et les richesses des Malefoy, et la vie que lui semblait avoir les Potter à travers les articles de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il savait qu'Harry Potter avait épousé la fille Weasley, et qu'il vivaient dans l'ancienne maison de son grand oncle : Sirius Black. Mais, ce qui insupportait Drago était de savoir que tous ces évènements n'étaient que des coïncidences : Harry était un idiot, et comme tous les idiots, il n'était pas méchant.

― Je suis las de me battre. Partez.

. Et, lentement, il vit le sorcier au chandail lever sa baguette dans sa direction, mais, il ne cilla pas. Il se sentait étrangement calme ; il savait qu'il allait mourir. Un mince rictus lui étira les lèvres. Si par sa mort il pouvait racheter l'honneur de sa famille, et éviter que son fils ne soit traité en marginal, alors peut-être, cela en valait-il la peine.

―_Avada_ _kedavra_, dit Faust d'une voix forte.

. Drago Malfefoy vit le rayon vert qui fusait, et puis, il ferma les yeux.

.

.

. Quelques heures plus tard, il réalisa qu'il entendait des bruits. Puis, lentement, il sentit les tremblements de ses membres qui lui révélaient qu'il était, peut-être, toujours en vie. Il entrouvrit les yeux. D'épaisses chaînes de métal lui liaient les poignets et les chevilles. Le grincement familier des lattes du plancher, et l'odeur d'humidité qui régnait dans la pièce, lui indiquaient qu'il se trouvait attaché sur le fauteuil du bureau. Il feignit de fermer les yeux, et se força de retenir sa respiration.

. Le sorcier au chandail s'approcha de lui. Dans un cliquetis métallique, il saisit un scalpel. Drago sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, mais il s'efforça de rester le plus immobile possible. La quiétude qu'il avait ressentie auparavant s'était soudain dissipée. D'un geste mesuré, Faust déchira les bandages qui lui cachaient l'avant-bras, à l'endroit même où il portait la marque des ténèbres. Et, il planta l'instrument dans sa chair. Drago se retint de hurler. Et, il réalisa avec horreur qu'il ne sentait plus la douleur.

― Vous vous êtes évanoui lorsque j'ai tué Selwyn, déclara le sorcier.

. Drago tourna son regard vers l'inconnu au chandail, puis regarda son avant-bras. De profondes entailles serpentaient sur le motif qui représentait l'ancien serment qui le liait à son maître. Aussi étrange que cela pouvaient paraître, il sentait la tiédeur du sang qui coulait de manière indolore sur sa main. Il peinait de comprendre la situation : il était en vie, le mangemort Selwyn était mort. Ou, peut-être n'était-il plus vraiment _vivant_. Les disparitions étranges de cadavres et les vagues de détraqueurs lui évoquaient les vieilles légendes que son grand-père lui avait raconté autrefois. Il savait qu'il existait des sorciers qui ne craignaient plus la mort, car ils l'avaient asservie; des sorciers qui, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avaient trouvé un moyen de vivre presque éternellement.

—J'ai pris la liberté de disposer du corps.

. Drago chercha à apercevoir sa baguette. Il la trouva sur le bureau, à quelques mètres de lui. Le sorcier au chandail avait à présent posé le scalpel dans un bol en argent rempli d'eau, et extirpait une fiole difforme d'un écrin d'ébène. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, une forte odeur désagréable se propagea. A l'aide de sa baguette, il étala du liquide sur la plaie. Une fumée rouge piquante se répandit, et Drago sentit les larmes lui embuer les yeux. Il frissonna lorsque la mixture lui colla à la peau, et se durcit. Le sorcier prononça quelques incantation dans une langue gutturale qu'il ne connaissait pas, et la gangue de liquide se brisa. Et, avec stupéfaction, Malefoy réalisa que la marque des ténèbres avait disparu.

―Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

―Vous êtes d'une très vieille famille de sang pur. Vous devriez avoir entendu parler des Presque-morts.

. En entendant ce nom, Drago frissonna. De ce qu'il savait, les Presque-morts pratiquaient une magie noire très ancienne. On les nommait ainsi, car ils ne semblaient ni tout à fait vivants, ni tout à fait morts. Certains prétendaient qu'on ne pouvait les tuer ; d'autres disaient qu'ils étaient de puissants nécromanciens et pouvaient ramener les morts à la vie. Néanmoins, les Presque-morts n'étaient plus que légendes se transmettant au fil des générations dans les vieilles familles de sorciers afin d'effrayer les enfants, et l'on savait de source sûre que la congrégation des nécromanciens s'était éteinte depuis plusieurs siècles.

―Que voulez-vous ? répéta-t-il.

. Drago remarqua que ses mains s'agitaient d'elles-mêmes. Dévisageant l'homme aux yeux démoniaques, il ne craignait d'avoir été tué et transformé en Inferius. Et, si cela était le cas, il savait qu'il aurait bientôt définitivement perdu le contrôle de son corps.

—Cachez-moi, et je puis vous promettre que vous retrouverez votre honneur, votre femme et votre fils, déclara l'homme en faisant tournoyer sa baguette.

. Le scalpel jaillit de l'eau et se rangea dans l'écrin en ébène. Drago sentit ses chaînes relâcher leur étreinte. Avec difficulté, il se redressa sur le fauteuil, prêt à bondir et à saisir sa baguette magique.

—Les rouages de terribles évènements se mettent en place. Les Presques-morts se rassemblent, et s'apprêtent à prendre revanche sur le monde des sorciers.

. Il attendit que le sorcier au chandail tourne son regard, et se jeta sur le bureau. D'un geste, il attrapa sa baguette, la pointa sur l'inconnu et rugit :

—_Stupefixe_ !

Mais, Faust ne s'écroula pas inerte. Drago recula. Le visage blême, il tituba et s'agrippa au rebord d'un meuble. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes.

―Il est des sortilèges qui n'affectent pas les morts.

. Et, après un bref silence, le nécromancien poursuivit :

―Vous allez bientôt devoir affronter bien pire que tout ce que vous pouviez imaginer. Sachez néanmoins, que je ne suis pas _votre_ ennemi.

.

.

.

.

1. Ne pas ciller : rester imperturbable  
>2. Quiétude : clame, apaisement<p> 


End file.
